


when you reach me

by ythurielle



Category: UNINE (Band), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Gray-Asexuality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythurielle/pseuds/ythurielle
Summary: it’s not that wenhan doesn’t love the adoringly soft touches and kisses sungjoo showers him with - he lives for those on any ordinary day, the gentle attention keeps his heart warm even during the most cruel storms on sea, but today... today he needs more.
Relationships: Kim Sungjoo/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 7





	when you reach me

**Author's Note:**

> • alright, this is just a small piece of a bigger whole, a slice from a uniq pirate au that we dreamt up with [cinnamonsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsnow). i'm not sure we can ever present the complete thing, for now it's just a huge pile of ideas with a vague plotline and lots of feels, but i wanted to put this out here, kind of as a promise to myself that one day we'll get there :") this might not make much sense without the whole picture, but maybe you'll enjoy it regardless OuO/  
> • bgm: [Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONUn2CaqSh0) by Jus2 - i used a line from the lyrics as the title

li wenhan is not a patient man. 

this fact is not a secret in front of any of the crew members on board of the uniq, least of all in front of his lover. they have known each other long enough for sungjoo to know most of his quirks by now. 

yet the love of his life, _that bastard_ , keeps teasing him.

it’s not that wenhan doesn’t love the adoringly soft touches and kisses sungjoo showers him with - he lives for those on any ordinary day, the gentle attention keeps his heart warm even during the most cruel storms on sea, but today... today he needs more.

in spite of the long months they spent together in this small room, in this crude bed barely large enough for two, there is still something that they haven’t tried yet. wenhan can’t stop thinking about it. he is ready.

when sungjoo turned him onto his back to settle between his thighs and kiss him deeply, wenhan welcomed him. they do this a lot, frotting against each other, sometimes lazily, sometimes frantically, and wenhan loves it, basking in the intimacy of skin contact even if the act doesn’t always spark lust in him. just being this close to sungjoo is enjoyable enough. now though, now he feels like he’s going to burn up. 

wenhan had serious doubts in the beginning of their relationship if they were compatible at all, but sungjoo’s experience proved to be useful in smoothing over their differences. he seems intent on learning to play wenhan’s body like a musical instrument, navigating his moods like he navigates their ship - with sharp eyes, careful planning and steady hands. he’s becoming an expert on reducing wenhan into a puddle whenever he touches him, lips and fingertips finding his erogenous zones with almost intimidating precision, driving him crazy, his loving words and romantic gestures finding the closed off places in wenhan's heart, coaxing him open.

wenhan would be unsettled by being known this thoroughly if he didn’t know that he has the same hold on sungjoo that his lover has on him. more than anything, this hold provides him with a sense of security he didn’t even know he needed - he was so confident about standing on his own, ready to face sea monsters and hardships of life itself alone, until a certain navy officer decided to join their ship. it was such a wild journey, the one they took towards each other, full of reefs and whirlpools, before they finally arrived on shore as the truth of their feelings came to light, only to set sail again, this time in the same direction, together.

sungjoo’s mouth on his cock jolts wenhan out of his thoughts, he’s not even sure how is lover got down there, so lost he was in the perfect mixture of comfort and arousal. sungjoo has been pleasuring him for a while now, stoking the feeble flame inside him into an unfamiliar blaze. maybe it was a major miscalculation on wenhan’s part, biting into the shell sungjoo’s ear when he first settled over wenhan earlier, whispering, “i want you inside me”, because he wasn't prepared for the engulfing waves of delight that followed. he's not sure how he will survive this in the end.

sungjoo seemed to malfunction for a second hearing his demand, recovering only when wenhan pulled him down for another kiss, nipping on his lower lip, hugging him close. sungjoo was so hard against his abdomen, his precum leaving wenhan's skin wet as his lover made his way down his body slowly, so agonizingly slowly, making sure not to leave any sensitive spot untouched. 

behind his closed eyes wenhan saw flashbacks of the times he did that to sungjoo, the way he always reacts, head thrown back against the pillow, hands fisted into the sheets, completely overtaken by the sensation of wenhan inside him. wenhan keeps fantasizing about the reversal of the situation, he wants that so much, wants to finally experience what that feels like, giving over control like that. he wishes they were at that part already, but sungjoo is unrelenting, it seems that no amount of nudging, squirming or curses can spur him on. wenhan has no choice but to give in to his mercy.

no matter how familiar wenhan is with his own anatomy, it feels so much more intense when it’s someone else’s finger inside him, slick with oil. he clenches around the intrusion and clenches his hand in sungjoo’s hair, pulling him off of his throbbing cock. he’s so close already and he doesn’t want to finish until he has sungjoo inside him. the sudden lack of stimulation doesn’t help much, only making him more impatient. he knows he needs to be more prepared than this, especially since it’s his first time, but he can barely take it anymore. 

“want you, want you so much, i can’t, sungjoo, now, want you now--” wenhan keeps muttering without meaning to, the command over his actions starting to slip away. 

sungjoo tries to calm him with butterfly kisses over his belly and the inside of his thighs. 

“patience, baby, i'm gonna give you anything you want, _everything,_ just hold on for a bit... just a bit...” he promises in hot brushes of air against wenhan's skin and he believes him. 

he sighs as sungjoo eases another finger into him, then another, almost dreading the moment when his lover finds _that_ spot inside him, but it’s inevitable - sungjoo wouldn’t miss out on an opportunity to take him higher. his hips buck up from the bed when it happens, pushing back against sungjoo’s fingers as sharp pleasure shoots up along his spine, then dislodging them when he collapses back on the bed.

wenhan grips sungjoo's shoulders to pull him back up over himself. he’s vaguely aware that he’s trembling as sungjoo covers him with his own body. wenhan arches up against him to press closer. his need is almost scary, this kind of desperate urgency is so new to him. he can’t stand it.

wenhan takes sungjoo’s face into his palms, locking their eyes. sungjoo looks at him with such adoration that he feels like drowning in it the best way possible. he has to swallow before he says, 

“please.”

it’s not begging, he never begs and hardly ever asks, but he is asking now and sungjoo answers with a whole-body shudder. 

“okay, okay, sweetheart, i’ve got you, just tell me if it hurts” sungjoo’s lips find wenhan’s again, muffling a moan as he reaches down between them and sinks into wenhan slowly.

sungjoo is so hard and hot and big inside him, wenhan feels as his body stretches uncomfortably, remolding itself around sungjoo to let him in deep, deeper, until he feels like the air is squeezed the out of his lungs. he exhales heavily when sungjoo’s hips settle against him as he bottoms out. wenhan’s whole body is tingling, he’s trying to breathe, trying to adjust. he’s never felt more vulnerable than in this moment. it’s terrifying. it’s exhilarating. 

sungjoo interlaces his fingers with wenhan’s, holding his hand tightly to ground him, maybe to ground himself as well while he stays absolutely still, kissing compliments into wenhan’s neck, giving both of them time to get used to the overwhelming feeling. it helps a lot, being this close to sungjoo. wenhan concentrates on the way their skin is pressed together, on those soft lips, his heated words.

“...you’re doing so well, baby, love you so much, you feel amazing, hugging me so tightly, just breathe…”

wenhan lets himself be lulled into the sensation. with his burning desire ebbed a bit by the initial shock of being invaded, he can enjoy their joining on a deeper emotional level. he cradles sungjoo in his arms, letting their heartbeats calm a bit. 

after a long minute wenhan feels like he gathered himself enough to have them continue. he wants to continue, wants more. he presses a peck against sungjoo’s sweaty temple, nudging him, 

“you can move now.”

sungjoo steals a kiss from his mouth before he kneels up to have more leverage. he arranges wenhan’s legs above his thighs until he’s hugged by them, his fingers sliding up from wenhan’s knee to his hip to stabilize him with a careful grip as he starts moving.

_okay, that’s... different._

definitely not bad, just not what wenhan expected. it's a lot more. 

sungjoo is incredibly gentle with him, as if he’s suspecting that it’s wenhan’s first time taking someone like this, but maybe it’s just his nature to take care of him, gods know he’s amazing at that. wenhan is impressed by his self-control. he watches sungjoo as he moves with ease, the defined muscles of his torso tightening and relaxing. wenhan reaches up with his free hand to press a palm against those washboard abs, loving to feel them work under his touch.

sungjoo speeds up, just a bit, but it's enough to knock the breath out of wenhan again. he’s pulled out of his thoughts and anchored into his body, suddenly aware of the rhythm, the smooth slide. it’s more intense now, rekindling the fire inside him, his flagged erection filling out again. _oh, he's enjoying this a lot._

“can you tell me how it feels?” sungjoo asks, panting slightly, always eager to hear the feedback wenhan has for him, let it be on his performance on deck or in bed. wenhan can’t deny him, not now.

“feels like… feels amazing, feels like too much… so good. not enough…”

hearing that, sungjoo’s free hand reaches to stroke wenhan’s cock, wanting to give him even more pleasure, but wenhan intercepts him.

“not yet” he pulls sungjoo’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles, nuzzling into his palm. “wanna keep feeling like this for a bit.”

when he glances up at sungjoo, his lover looks like he’s about to melt.

“anything you want, love, anything at all...” 

sungjoo keeps his thrusts steady, still slow and deep, rocking wenhan gently like the ocean waves rock their ship on balmy summer evenings, watching under half-lidded eyes as wenhan suckles on his fingers and wenhan watches him in return. there’s something meditative, almost hypnotic about being like this, feeling their connection so deeply. it's incredibly satisfying. wenhan thinks sungjoo can see into his soul like this and he would never want to give this up. gods, he loves this man so much, his gorgeous, selfless lover, always taking such good care of him...

wenhan places sungjoo’s palm over his heart, keeping it there with his own over it. his heart pounds under their joined hands, he hopes that this gesture can convey what his unruly mouth so rarely can. sungjoo smiles so sweetly then, with his lips and with his eyes and with his whole being, and wenhan doesn’t need anything else in life than this, being with sungjoo like this.

he never wants this to end.

he knows it’s unavoidable. sooner that he would like, the pressure in his groin builds, it has been building for a while but now it’s starting to demand all of his attention. he can’t focus on anything else than the mounting pleasure in his body, each of sungjoo’s thrusts bringing him closer to his breaking point. the cliff seems so unimaginably high, he’s afraid of the fall, but he knows sungjoo will catch him.

wenhan grips both of sungjoo’s hands, trying to pull him down. he needs sungjoo closer to him for this, needs him as close as possible. instead of leaning over him again, sungjoo lets go of his hands. before wenhan could ask what’s wrong, sungjoo reaches under him and hauls him up, pulling him into his lap in a tight embrace and it’s _perfect._

wenhan hangs onto him, resting his cheek against the side of sungjoo’s neck, fingers digging into sungjoo’s back as he keeps rocking them. the friction on the underside of his cock against sungjoo’s abdomen feels heavenly and so does sungjoo inside him, holding, _possessing_ him thoroughly inside and out. it’s unbearable and glorious.

wenhan can’t keep quiet anymore, every movement forces a loud moan from his throat, the pressure around his core tightening, but his stubborn body refuses to reach his peak until sungjoo is right there with him.

it only takes a moment, then he feels sungjoo’s lips against his ear,

“it’s okay, love, you can let go”, and he does, finally. the fall is devastating, it feels like flying, his body and soul both soaring, and _he’s not alone._

it’s the best he's ever felt in his whole life. 

he doesn’t remember landing, but where he expected to be broken into pieces, he lies in sungjoo’s arms instead, comfortable and safe. he feels drained and utterly fulfilled at the same time. when he looks up, sungjoo watches him with those warm, tender eyes and wenhan feels a sob rising in his chest.

“sungjoo, sungjoo... i love you so much, so so much” the confession bubbles out of him just like his tears from his eyes, unstoppable and profoundly honest. “i know i don’t say it enough, but you need to know, i love you, i love you...” 

“oh, sweetheart, i know, of course i know. i love you too” sungjoo strokes his tears away. his smile is brilliant, brilliant enough to be wenhan's guiding light for the rest of his journey on the endless seas.

**Author's Note:**

> • any kind of feedback (or question) is always welcome OuO  
> • you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ythurielle) ^^


End file.
